gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton/Archive 5
RE: Vehicles in GTA V Hi Admin, The Following Page seriously need some editing as some link are not linked correctly Aven9erEX (talk) 04:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Aven9erEX New vehicle screenshots Hey Jonny. I uploaded three new vehicle screenshots: I was going to put them in: the Sabre GT, the Sanchez and the Vigero pages. But as there's a bit of text on the photos I wanted to know if it is OK, according to your MoS. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) SabreGT-GTAV.jpg FranklinCarjack-GTAV.jpg FranklinSanchez-GTAV.jpg :OK, I'll add them, then. :And do you agree with me, is that a Vigero in the other screenshot? :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: News section idea thingy Hi, Whilst editing some pages I had a Eureka moment... It was a box to the right hand side of the page which had all of the latest news for GTAV, and you can click on the link to take you to newest screenshots, for example... P.S Apologies if this is the wrong place to "plop" ideas.. Instulent (talk) 19:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Title changing Hey, I've tried to change a title on this page, but I couldn't find the move button.. so could you please change it. Thanks :D Instulent (talk) 15:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hey I just saw the page and I wanted to tell you to change the name to "Multiplayer in GTA V" instead of "Multiplayer in GTAV". :I think the space between the "A" and the "V" should be put there. :Could you rename it, Jonny? :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello, J. Can you please delete the 3 articles in the Category:Delete? They have been added recently. Since those weeks I'll be busy with school, someone must check edits and pages that need to be deleted.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''RAGREF2]] (Talk) 16:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Bulletgt & his editing.. Hey Jonny, I've deleted some more ''IGTA5.com photo's.. could you tell Bulletgt to 'up' his editing because to be honest.. my dog could do better editing than him (xD).. and it's a bit.. effortless.. Also what is there to do at the WD Wiki today? :) Ciao Instulent (talk) 07:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : I'll have a consult with the other admins and see what solution we can come to. Removing bulletgt's images is getting quite boring now. As for WD, if you can find information to add to articles, then expand them. I'll be busy until about 13:00 GMT today so I'll be a ghost until then. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, catch you later :) Ciao Instulent (talk) 07:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Obey You know, I ain't the one who tolerates speculation, but the Obey thing looks genuine to me: :''The name alludes to the founder of Audi, August Horch. "Horch", meaning "listen", becomes "Audi" when translated into Latin, "listen" being closely related to "Obey"." I'm going to send Rockstar a message about it, hopefully they will tell us the truth.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''